World Wide News
by julia3132
Summary: Seblaine Week 2018: Day 2/ Soul Marks: Blaine and Sebastian beat the 1 in 3 billion odds and found each other. Now they (with help from their friends) just have to keep their secret until Blaine is safely back at Dalton. Please read all chapter notes for warnings.
1. Found You

**Summary:** Blaine's transfer to McKinley hasn't gone as well as he hoped and the pull to go back to Dalton keeps getting stronger.

 **Notes:** Think of a soul mark being like your appendix. Once vital to existence, now not so much but it's still there.

Canon dialogue was used in this story. I do not (or have I ever had) any connection to the television series _Glee_.

* * *

 **Prologue **

There have always been soul marks. Once marks were an important part of a person's anatomy, functioning to draw early man and woman together so they would procreate. For over 5 million years the system worked, then around 200,000 years ago things started to change. Humans had evolved enough to move throughout the earth by choice. Because of this, every so often a person would not find their pairing so they would not have children. Scientists referred to it as Survival of the Fittest.

By the time of Romeo and Juliet (the 13th century), marks no longer appeared at birth but on the younger match's 14th birthday. It was also much more common to never find one's match at all. Humans had adapted and began to experience love without a match. Some would even call themselves "soul mates without the mark". However, this love never came close to what was experienced by a couple who found each other.

After the Enlightenment (around the end of the 16th century), finding your soul mark match was exceedingly rare. Over time, marks disappeared altogether except if there was skin on skin contact between a pair. If this occurred, the intertwined script of both first initials would form on the inside of each person's right wrist.

From 1900 to 2011 only 5 matches were found worldwide. This is the story of number 5.

 **Soul Mates Handbook Chapter 1: Prior to a match**

 ** _Although the soul mark is the only verifiable evidence of a match, one or both soul mates may sense the presence of the other when within 50 ft. radius. Symptoms can be (but are not limited to) a heightened state anxiety, nostalgia, déjà vu and/ or confusion. Since records began in 1850, 100% of mates report they attributed these feelings to outside forces in their lives and not the possibility of the presence of their soul mate._**

As Blaine walked down the hall toward the Warbler Commons, he felt a deep sense of longing. He chalked it up to the fact he was regretting his transfer to McKinley. Everything was fine in the beginning then he won the role of Tony over Kurt. Not only that, Mercedes, Santana and Brittany went to the TroubleTones leaving the New Directions with only 9 members. And don't forget Finn being a total ass.

But then there was West Side Story. He loved everything about the play, even if Rachel could be overbearing at times…or, like all the time. He had become good friends with Artie and Mike and much to his surprise, and amusement, the jocks in the play seemed to like him. Sure, it had been embarrassing when Artie stated he and Rachel lacked passion and it was probably because they were virgins, but all in all it was amazing.

He was brought out of his thoughts by the opening lyrics of _Uptown Girl_ being sung with Nick in the lead. A huge smile took over his face as he watched the Warblers with their crisply pressed uniforms, seamlessly synchronized dance moves and perfectly blended harmonies. God, he missed this.

Then he saw him…a beautiful boy he didn't recognize with eyes which seemed to pierce right into his soul. His stare was so intense Blaine forced himself to look away and focus on his friends. This became harder to do when he heard the voice of an angel coming closer. Of course, it was the beautiful boy who now wore a blazing smile as he pulled him over to join his friends. When the song ended, Blaine realized he had more fun than with any performance he had done with the New Directions. "You guys killed it, as always!"

"We'd sound so much better with you back in the mix. Is this your triumphant return to Dalton? Please?"

Blaine's heart almost broke listening to Trent practically beg him to come back. Every fiber in his body was screaming _Yes!_ but he remembered the reason he was there. "Actually, I'm here to invite you guys to my opening night at McKinley. West Side Story. I reserved a whole block of tickets just for the Warblers. It would mean the world to me if you guys could come."

"We'll be there." Blaine was shocked as he realized the beautiful boy was the one to answer. "Once a Warbler, always a Warbler, right?"

The rest of the Warblers cheered but then walked away sensing something was going on between the two. Blaine sensed it as well but the only thing he was able to do was stretch out his hand. "Blaine Anderson."

"Sebastian Smythe."

When Sebastian's hand shook his, Blaine felt a jolt as if he had been zapped by a short-circuiting appliance but he couldn't let go. He must have also lost the ability to form intelligent sentences "Hi. Are you a freshman?"

"Do I look like a freshman?"

It was only then they both noticed that neither had let go of the other's hand. Etiquette dictated they should have but it was as if they were glued together. Reluctantly, they made greater effort to let go but instead their grip became tighter.

"What's happening?" Blaine whispered as he stared at their clinched hands.

It was then an excruciating pain stabbed at both of their right wrist causing them to cry out and break free at the same time. The few Warblers left in the room were able to catch their unconscious bodies as they fell to the ground but no one knew what else to do. It was Trent who noticed both boys were holding their right wrists. "Um…guys…um…"

"Spit it out, Trent!" Thad snapped only to immediately regret his tone. "I'm sorry man."

"I won't say it's ok, but it is understandable. This is shocking for all of us. What I was trying to say is check out their hands." All of the guys did but it wasn't enough to follow along. "I'm not saying it's anything, however, they are both holding their _right_ wrist."

"Holy Shit!" Jeff yelled as he tried to loosen Blaine's left hand's grip on his right wrist. "You would think with him being unconscious and all he wouldn't have this much strength."

"Will one of you…"

"Oh my god, they're soul mates!" Nick yelled as he figured it out before Thad could snap again. "They're holding onto their right wrists because that's where their soul marks are." He turned to Jeff because he knew his bestie would be the expert. He had read every book, watched every documentary and had even visited the museum dedicated to the last known match. He lived for this stuff. "Should we call someone?"

Jeff looked at him like he had lost his mind. "Are you fucking kidding me? No, definitely not. Not only would this be world wide news because it's a soul match, it would be the first documented case of a same-sex match. I don't know if the world is ready that."

"Why not?" Trent asked with an innocence the rest still wished they had. "It would prove to homophobes love is a natural part of who we are."

"Maybe, but it doesn't mean people have to believe it." Jeff didn't elaborate. The four of them were aware of the reason Blaine enrolled at Dalton. "Guys, none of us can say anything to anyone about Blaine and Sebastian. _They_ have to be the ones to decide what _they_ want to do."

Somehow in all the excitement Blaine's phone must have fallen out of his pocket and it had begun to go off. Thad went to pick it up, praying the all too familiar ringtone of _Blackbird_ didn't mean what he thought it did.

They weren't that lucky.

"Damn it! Guys, we've got a problem" he told the others as he showed the photo of who was calling. "It's Kurt."

* * *

As always, thank you for reading


	2. The Plan

**Summary:** **Sebastian and Jeff strategize on what to do next but Blaine puts a wrinkle in their plan.**

 **Warning: This chapter touches on something from canon that bothered me. However, in the story the feelings expressed are overexaggerated due to reasons established in the chapter. I worked with it for quite a while but I could not make it sound anything other than judgmental. In the end, I decided it was necessary to the story I wanted to tell.**

 **Warning: Threats of violence**

* * *

 **Soul Mates Handbook Chapter 2: After Regaining Consciousness**

 _ **Matches will immediately experience a wide range of emotions due to changes in hormones. Hormones should stabilize within a week of the appearance of the soul mark.**_

 _ **Warning: Any match experiencing extreme hormonal fluxuations should be kept as calm as possible. Do not leave them alone but avoid crowds at all costs.  
**_

 _It's Kurt_

Trent sprinted over and snatched the phone from Thad's hand "Oh no, Thad Harwood. You are not answering this."

"Why not?" Thad asked as innocently as he could. "It's not like I would _mock_ the asshole or anything." The argument soon became irrelevant. They allowed the call to go to voicemail when Sebastian began to stir.

Without bothering to volunteer, Jeff took the lead and told the others to calm down. Their newest member was easily agitated during normal situations and nothing about this was normal. "Sebastian? You passed out. Just take your time."

"Why do I feel like I was struck by lightning?" Sebastian let out an impressive groan before opening his eyes, which told him everything he needed to know.

"Blaine."

He scrambled over and pushed Nick aside to pull the still unconscious Blaine into his arms. "I've got you. I've got you. We're together. You're going to be fine" he whispered into Blaine's ear as he gently rocked him back and forth. "He's cold."

"I'll get him a blanket" Thad volunteered. "Nick, Trent." They knew Thad was perfectly capable of finding a blanket on his own but it was a miracle no other Warblers had come back to the commons. The three of them had to make sure it stayed that way, at least until Blaine came to.

Jeff stayed where he was on the floor across from the couple. He didn't know how to ask what happened but Sebastian unwittingly let him off the hook. "You're the one who studies soul mates, right? I'm sorry if I…"

Sebastian was a jerk when he found out about his not-so-secret hobby but Jeff decided to let it slide for the time being. "Yes, I'm the one. At first I was fascinated by the science but these days I'm more focused on the history." Even though Sebastian was still rocking Blaine back and forth, Jeff noticed he was staring at the back of his right wrist. "Have you looked?"

"I'm afraid to" Sebastian admitted. "I mean…doesn't this sound crazy? Like seriously fucked-up crazy?"

"Or, it's the most natural thing in the whole world" Jeff countered. Sebastian took a deep breath and flipped his wrist revealing a delicately intertwined S & B. "Wow."

Sebastian began to cry, which wasn't entirely unexpected, but his tears quickly turned into gut wrenching sobs causing his entire body shake. As if on cue, the other boys were back with the promised blanket. They had expected to stay but it only took one look at the couple to send them back into the halls, determined to give Blaine and Sebastian their privacy.

Instead of Blaine, Jeff wrapped the blanket around Sebastian as it would cover both of them. "The guys are making sure no one comes in."

"Thanks" Sebastian had stopped crying enough to be able to speak "Do you know why I'm feeling like this?"

"Part of it is your hormones are totally fucked up but I'm guessing the other part is something I can't say for you." What Jeff was talking about was when soul mates had their initial skin-on-skin contact, and their soul marks formed, in that instant all the memories from one individual were shared with the other. If all of this was real, then Sebastian would understand what Jeff wanted him to say.

"I can't say it." Sebastian felt an overwhelming desire to run his fingers through Blaine's hair so he used the blanket to rub the gel out. "He was beaten, Jeff. The assholes beat the shit out of him." He began to cry again but this time they were streaming tears. Playing with Blaine's curls helped. Sebastian was blown away with how he had instinctively known it would, or how he knew Blaine had curls underneath all the gel.

There was no way for Jeff to make this better, but he could at least tell him "Nick, Thad, Trent and I never told anyone and I'm sure Wes didn't either. We were the only ones Blaine told but I guess you knew that."

Sebastian weakly nodded then his entire demeanor changed. It was startling how quickly he went from inconsolable to infuriated. "He told Hummel when he asked him to prom. Jeff, he told him he was afraid and Hummel said it was perfect. Fucking perfect! Told him they could face their bullies together. And then when Blaine caved, the self-centered son of a bitch wore a fucking kilt to the dance. Like that wasn't a gigantic flashing sign of _Hey, fags over here. Come beat the shit out of us!_ " His body began to shake again, this time not from sadness but the purest expression of anger Jeff had ever seen. "I'm going to kill him. Fucking going to kill him. No court in the world will convict me and if I do it now I can blame the hormones."

"But Blaine will blame you."

Of course, Jeff was right. Blaine's big heart would break if he killed Hummel. "I get he was trying to protect the guy from what happened to him but I don't understand why. The asshole clearly didn't give a fuck about Blaine's fears. If I have his memories shouldn't I understand?"

"Maybe Blaine doesn't understand it himself."

"Well, it doesn't matter anymore. Blaine never has to see him again."

"Yeah, he does, Sebastian. You, of all people, should remember Blaine transferred to McKinley. If nothing else the clothes should give it away."

"Shit! His parents are in the Philippines on business but his mom is coming back early so she can be at the play's final performance on Saturday. We can hide him here until then."

"Good idea. The guys will help. You two can tell his mom on Saturday and I'm sure she'll reenroll him on Monday. But Sebastian, he should at least call someone so his understudy can get ready. People are going to notice when he doesn't show up tomorrow."

"I don't care. He's not going back."

"Yes, I am." Blaine's voice was shaky but his eyes were clear and staring at the beautiful boy he had just met. The beautiful boy he now loved more than anything. "I have to. The play opens tomorrow night and there are two shows on Saturday. I'm the lead and my understudy…" Sebastian let out a grunt of frustration, immediately realizing Blaine was talking about Kurt. However, Blaine had yet to figure out what was happening. "Pourquoi j'ai l'impression que tu le savais déjà? Attendez... pourquoi je parle français? Je ne sais pas comment parler français."

"Parce que je parle français. Ma mère est..."

"Your mother is French and you moved here from Paris because your parents' custody agreement states you must finish high school in the America. How do I…" Blaine finally took stock of the situation he was in…on the floor coming out of unconsciousness, in Sebastian's arms with Jeff _the soul mate/mark expert_ Sterling sitting across from them, the fact he knew every detail of Sebastian's life story and could inexplicably speak French, the pain in his right wrist... "Oh, shit!"

Jeff got up to leave "I'm going to go tell the others Blaine's awake. And guys, it's 5PM which means everyone's at dinner but once their done…"

"A lot of Warblers will be back here to study" Sebastian finished for him. "Jeff, thanks for everything. I know I've been an ass." Jeff gave him a wink and left, meaning Sebastian's focus could shift back to Blaine. "B, now you understand why you have to stay here with me. Dalton is safe and McKinley is not."

Blaine shifted so he could look into Sebastian's eyes and smiled when he found the home he had searched for his whole life. It was heartbreaking to realize so few people would ever experience this type of love. "Bas, you know me as well as I know myself, which is totally mind-blowing. You know I'm doing the play."

"I also know you were planning on having sex with Hummel this weekend" Sebastian spat out.

Blaine could feel a hostility toward Kurt course through his soul mate's body. The thought of Sebastian and Kurt meeting…nope, not going there. "Not anymore, silly. But, I just can't cut-off contact with him either. He'll know something is different."

"Fine, we'll get you through your play but you are coming back to Dalton on Monday. Don't try to deny you already regretted your decision to leave."

"I won't." Blaine shifted again but this time so he could lean in and give Sebastian a kiss so light and so quick, it was almost as if it didn't happen. It was perfect. "Let's go somewhere else and figure out how we're going to do this. Classes aren't in session tomorrow but there is an emergency New Directions meeting at 1PM and I have to be in the auditorium at 5PM to get ready for the play."

"And you have a morning coffee date with Hummel."

"That one worries me the most because Kurt will know I'm hiding something from him. I don't know how I'm going to get through it."

"Oh, that easy. I'm coming with you."

* * *

(Microsoft translator) B: Why do I feel like you already knew? Wait...why am I speaking French? I don't know how to speak French. S: Because I speak French. My mother is...

As always, thank you for reading.


	3. Non-Mark Partner

**Summary:** Sebastian joins Blaine on his coffee date with Kurt. It doesn't go well.

 **Notes:** Canon dialogue used. Please see Chapter 1 for disclaimer.

I would like to thank everyone for their positive comments during Seblaine Week. I have to admit this was one of the 2 themes (the other being Dragons) I was most unsure about.

* * *

 **Soul Mates Handbook Chapter 3: What if one match is already in a relationship?**

 _ **First things first, ANY & ALL SOUL MARK MATCHES BELONG TOGETHER. Your soul mark match was predetermined by nature. Your bond developed organically from the moment you were conceived, like your hair and eye color. Do not let your non-mark partner convince you otherwise. In most cases, severing the already established bond is difficult but it is for the best. **_

_**In 1742, Pierre Arquette of France found his match, Francis Harris, in London. By that time, she was already married with 4 children. After Francis was awarded her annulment (soul mark matching has been grounds for automatic annulments since religions first organized…see Chapter 17) she attempted to keep a relationship with her former husband for the sake of their children. A year later he killed Pierre in an attempt to get her back.**_

 _ **While this is not the norm, it is a cautionary tale. No one knows how a non-mark partner will react despite the manner in which they are told. Use extreme caution.**_

* * *

 **The Next Day…Lima Bean** _ **  
**_

"I can't believe you asked for a shot of Courvoisier in your coffee."

"Seriously, Blaine? You act as if you didn't learn my entire life story within the first 30 minutes after we met" Sebastian whispered and then sat in the chair across from him. "How's the brace working?"

"It itches like crazy but it's doing its job."

One of the first problems they had to solve before Blaine could return to McKinley was how to cover his soul mark. Makeup could easily be wiped off and a cuff like Sebastian wore would be questioned since it went against Blaine's style. It was Thad who suggested a wrist brace. Blaine had mentioned to people at McKinley that he boxed so he could say he hit the bag wrong and sprained his wrist. Artie was probably going to freak out about him wearing the brace onstage but they would cross that bridge when they got to it. Sebastian sensed how uncomfortable Blaine was and it wasn't due to the brace. "What's going on, Killer?"

"Killer?"

"Yeah, for all the hearts your going to break when guys find out your mine." Blaine smiled and shook his head, giving Sebastian what he called Blaine's bashful schoolboy look. It did nothing to help his already raging hormones. "If you keep looking at me like that I don't know how much longer I can control myself."

"Bas, we talked about this. Kurt is still technically my boyfriend. I really care about him and don't want to hurt him in any way. He's really great."

"Who's really great?"

Neither Blaine or Sebastian noticed Kurt's arrival, which was a wake-up call for both of them. Even though they had not said the words _soul match_ or _soul mark_ , their conversation had been a little too open considering their surroundings. They would have to be more careful.

"You! We were just talking about you!" Blaine tried to act and sound natural but it wasn't working. It didn't help Sebastian looked like he could lunge across the table between them at any moment and strangle Kurt. "Kurt, this is Sebastian."

Kurt sat down next to Blaine but not before scooting his chair close enough they were touching shoulders. "And how do we know Sebastian?" he asked, dismissing any attempt to be cordial. "Is he the reason you blew-off my calls last night?"

"Nice to meet you too, Kurt" Sebastian drawled with a sarcasm that made Blaine sick to his stomach. "To answer your first question" Blaine crossed his fingers as Sebastian began the cover story they had come up with "our parents have known each other for years. My family is moving back to Ohio and my parents want to enroll me at Dalton but I told them I wanted to check out McKinley first. I mean it must be pretty fucking spectacular for Blaine to leave someplace as perfect as Dalton.

Blaine started to relax. Kurt seemed to be buying the cover story but of course, Sebastian wasn't finished. "As far as your second question goes, since you are supposedly Blaine's loving boyfriend, I'm wondering why you haven't mentioned the brace on his wrist. Maybe that had something to do with why he blew you off? That or he was too busy blowing something else off. Ouch!"

Somehow Blaine managed to kick Sebastian under the small table without Kurt noticing. Yes, the two of them had kissed (a lot) the night before but Blaine said he didn't want to go any farther until he had broken-up with Kurt. Although most wouldn't consider it cheating, it would feel like it to him. "I'm sorry if you thought I was ignoring you, Kurt. I took a couple of pain pills after I hurt my wrist and they knocked me out."

Kurt gave Sebastian a snarky half-smile before turning his full (and overdramatic) attention to Blaine. "Oh, Sweetie, I'm the one that's sorry." He put his arm around his shoulder and pulled him into a side hug. "Are you going to be ok? Are you going to be able to go on tonight?"

"It's a wrist sprain not a broken leg where he can't dance" Sebastian growled, every fiber of his being telling him to rip Kurt's arm away from Blaine…as in actually rip _Kurt's_ arm from _Kurt's_ body. "Don't worry, he'll go on. He was meant to play Tony. There was never any other choice."

"As you said, Sebastian, I'm Blaine's loving boyfriend and I was just asking because I know how conscientious Blaine is and wouldn't want to jeopardize the play so many people have put so much work into." Sebastian didn't say anything because he could see Blaine didn't believe him either. Kurt on the other hand was either oblivious or didn't care and just continued. "Now Blaine, why don't you and I go back to my place and I'll help you with a thorough facial cleaning before we have to put on all that stage makeup."

Huh? "Kurt, Sebastian is with me plus we have that emergency New Directions meeting at 1PM."

Kurt was _not_ happy with Blaine's answer to put it mildly. "Well, if Sebastian is thinking of coming to McKinley, maybe I could call Puck and introduce the two. I heard Sue is making the Cheerios practice even though there's no school today. Puck can point out which cheerleaders are the sluttiest so your friend can get a head start on what I'm sure will be his stellar reputation."

Blaine pulled away. He was stunned but couldn't determine if it was from how awful Kurt sounded or how hard Sebastian was laughing. "Kurt, you need to apologize."

"No, Killer, it's fine." Sebastian took several deep breaths before focusing on Kurt. "I'm gay you idiot, and if I were to go to McKinley I would never hide the fact I'm gay."

"I don't hide the fact I'm gay."

"I didn't say you did, but let's be honest, it's kind of obvious. I mean your gay face alone probably sets off gaydars for miles around."

"Who the hell do you think you are?"

Blaine watched helplessly as Sebastian grabbed for the cuff covering his soul mark when "Hummel, prance, or whatever the hell it is that you call dancing, on back to McKinley. Someone decided your costume needed alterations…as in it into teeny-tiny little pieces. So, unless you want to go onstage for the few seconds your part requires in your cop hat and the gold booty shorts Evans wore for Rocky Horror, get moving. You know, I actually kind of miss old Trouty."

"I like her" Sebastian said as he relaxed and sat back into his seat.

Seeing Sebastian relax relaxed Blaine "Santana, what are you talking about?"

"Like I said, someone did a hatchet job on Kurt's outfit. Artie's freaking out. Truthfully Kurt, you need to go."

"I'm in the middle of something here and I'll get there when I can."

For the second time, Blaine was stunned by Kurt's words. "Kurt, go. I know how conscientious you are and wouldn't want to jeopardize the play so many people have put so much work into."

"Don't worry, Hummel. I'll make sure Blaine makes it to your super-secret New Directions meeting. Although, I don't know why it's so damn important for him to be there when no one will listen to what he has to say."

Sebastian's comment only pissed Kurt off more than he already was. How could Blaine let that supposed _friend of the family_ talk to him like that? How could _Blaine_ talk to him like that? He'd have to get his answers later because Santana was right about one thing. He wasn't on stage long enough for there to be a problem with his costume. When he stood up to leave, he couldn't miss the smirk of satisfaction covering Sebastian's face. "Blaine is a valued member of the New Directions where everyone gets a say. We are not run by a precious few like the Warblers. But Blaine, Sweetie, I don't think Finn or Rachel would approve of you bringing an outsider to the meeting." He leaned down to give him a kiss but at the last second Blaine turned his head and the kiss landed on his cheek.

Something was definitely going on with Blaine and he was determined to find out what it was.

Despite his reservations, Kurt left and Santana immediately took his seat "Ok Frodo, what the fuck is going on with you."

"I don't know…"

"Before you hurt yourself twisting the truth, explain to me why about 2 hours ago I got this overwhelming feeling that I had to keep Hummel away from you."

"Wait…you're the one that shredded Hummel's clothes?" Sebastian asked. She didn't answer but her glare told him everything he had to know. "Damn, now I really like you."

Santana's attention turned back to Blaine "I really don't know, Santana. I mean Kurt and Bas obviously didn't get along but there was no way you could have know that. You and Bas don't even know each other."

She stared at him harder but he didn't break. "Fine" Santana huffed out in frustration. "My psychic Mexican third-eye says you're lying but I don't have time to fight about this shit. Britt called before I got here and was all panicked about how she couldn't find something called a Sebby and was sure Lord Tubbington was hiding it from her because she took away his cigarettes." The wide-eyed expressions of terror between Blaine and Sebastian couldn't be ignored. "Start…talking…now!" she hissed at the two of them.

"Could this Sebby be a person and not a thing?" Blaine asked, never taking his eyes off Sebastian.

"Maybe. Why?"

Blaine gave Sebastian a smile as a sign to go ahead "Because while Blaine calls me Bas, my name is Sebastian…Sebastian Smythe."

It was Santana's time for wide-eyes as she turned to Blaine who gave her a slight nod. "You two are coming with me to Brittany's. Now!"

Blaine grabbed both her hands in a poor attempt to calm her down, forgetting his right wrist was supposedly sprained. "Santana, we'll follow you, I promise, but Bas and I have to talk in private."

"Yeah, if we're not right behind you when you get there, you have my permission to go all Lima Heights on Hummel's ass."

Sebastian didn't realize what he said…but Santana (and Blaine) did. "I don't know you so how the hell do you know I use that phrase?"

"Santana, please" Blaine whispered. "Not here."

She pulled her hands from Blaine and stood to go "10 minutes and I want the truth…all of it."

When she pulled out of the parking lot, Blaine and Sebastian weren't far behind. Since he was the one not driving, Sebastian brought out his phone. Their connection might not be telepathic but Blaine didn't have to ask who he was calling.

"Jeff, we need your help."

* * *

As always, thank you for reading.


	4. Unexpected Help

**Summary:** Jeff has a possible explanation for Santana and Brittany's involvement. Meanwhile, Blaine begins to realize he needs to break-up with Kurt sooner rather than later.

 **Notes:** Canon dialogue used. Please see Chapter 1 for disclaimer.

* * *

 _ **Soul Mates Handbook Chapter 4: Sharing the news**_

 _ **It is recommended for the new couple to have a discussion within the first 48 hours after their soul marks appear on how to announce, or in most cases, not announce the news. It is not a secret the discovery of a Soul Mark Match instantly becomes world wide news. We cannot overemphasize the word TRUST enough when it comes to choosing who to tell.**_

 _ **Of the last 4 matches, Wang Jun and Lui Zhuang were able to keep their match secret the longest, 8 years, but they lived in a small rural village in China in the early 1900s. The fastest to come forward was Maria Rodriguez and Ranvier Okoye 1981, the last known match. They announced the day after their soul marks appeared in an attempt to stay ahead of the story. Both have often stated they wished they had taken more time. The instant loss of anonymity was difficult to handle.**_

 _ **United Nations resolution 45-292, prevents the passage of laws requiring Soul Mark Matches to register with any government agency. However, once a match is revealed (and it will be when, not if), the pair will be contacted by an official from the UN Office of Soul Mark Match Protection & Preservation. Until they arrive it is HIGHLY RECOMMENDED a trustworthy security detail be put in place. **_

_***Note (Update 2010): Any talk of announcement should include social media. It is not advised to tell family and friends of a Soul Mark Match by making it "Facebook official".**_

On the way to Brittany's house, Blaine and Sebastian not only talked with Jeff but the other guys as well. They repeated everything Santana had said and everyone came to the same conclusion…Blaine and Sebastian were going to have to tell the girls the truth if Blaine still planned on going through with the play. However, Blaine had to promise if things went bad, he and Sebastian were to leave immediately and head back to Dalton. He reluctantly agreed.

When they told the girls, Jeff was there through Skype. Fortunately, he had study hall at this time and got permission from the teacher to "study" back in his dorm room. Once the shock (Santana) and sheer giddiness (Brittany) were under control, Jeff had each of them repeat the events of their morning, especially when and how they were first aware of what was happening.

"Oh my god! Oh my god! Oh my god! Oh…"

"Sterling!" Sebastian yelled to bring Jeff out of his total fanboy freak-out. He probably would have thrown something at the computer but this girl Brittany was sitting on his lap to prevent Lord Tubbington from hiding him again. It had taken a while to figure out Lord Tubbington was the cat on her bed giving him the stink eye. He didn't understand why Jeff's exuberance annoyed him while Brittany's was endearing. Maybe it had something to do with the fact her cat kind of scared him. "Just tells us what the hell you're _Oh my godding_ about.

Jeff took a deep breath to calm down. If this was what he thought it was…wow! "Ok, but I have to be sure. Santana, you believe you have psychic abilities, right?"

Brittany began to bounce on Sebastian's lap (and yet still no reaction) as she spoke for her friend. "Yes! San has a Mexican psychic third eye. I'm not psychic but I am a unicorn, well bicorn, so I have magic. Is that close enough?"

"It's perfect" Jeff assured her. "Guys, I'm pretty sure Santana and Brittany are your Guides."

"Guides?" Blaine asked. "I've never heard of Guides before and I'm one of the guys who actually paid attention when you talked about this stuff."

"Ok, that last comment was uncalled for but appreciated. And I've never mentioned Guides because there haven't been any for hundreds of years. Experts assumed whatever gene gave Guides their abilities had become dormant or even extinct."

Santana put her head in her hand and tried to rub away the headache all this information had given her. "Great, then how were we…I don't know…chosen, if that's the right word? I'm so confused."

"No, Santana, you're doing great" Jeff assured her. "Guides were extremely rare even when matches were more common since not everyone needs one. Some people, not naming any names _*cough*_ Sebastian, have stronger hormonal fluxuations than others and need help, or _guidance_ , until their levels balance out. It was believed these fluxuations increase the production of a particular pheromone which triggers something in the Guide to find them."

Blaine shook his head "That doesn't make sense. No offense, but Santana would be the last person to help Bas."

Jeff began to say something but Santana stopped him. "No, let me. I think I'm finally getting this." She walked over and sat next to Blaine. "See your man over there? See Britt sitting on his lap? I'm not here for Sebastian. I'm here for you."

"But my hormones are fine."

"Yeah, no they're not." She turned to face Sebastian "Let me guess, when you're not all hyped up on love you're a lot like me…snarky, unapologetically honest to the point of being called a bitch…or in your case bastard."

"Usually asshole but otherwise you're spot on. Why?"

She turned back to Blaine before answering. "Your man's issues are easy to see. He has no problem _saying_ what he thinks on a good day. Right now, I bet he would have no problem _acting_ on what he thinks. I saw him ready to go after Hummel when I got to the Lima Bean. But Brittany calms him, because she's a lot like you…big-hearted, loving."

"That doesn't explain why you think I need you as my Guide."

"Where you paying attention? We already determined me and Stretch are same person/different gender. Think about it, if Britt is here to hold Sebastian's emotions in check, I'm here to stop you from internalizing yours. Don't try to deny it. It's obvious you do, especially considering how you've been treated since you got to McKinley…including by me. You've tried being the peacemaker in the New Direction despite how Finn has treated you, and don't get me started on Hummel. You almost turned down Tony for him."

"So?"

"So? So, multiply that by 100. You should be safe at Dalton. Instead, you're here because supposedly you don't want to disappoint everyone by not showing up for the play, and I appreciate that, but you're lying."

"I am not."

"Ok, maybe lying was too strong a word, more like it's not the primary reason. The reason you're here is you're trying desperately to think of a way to dump Kurt without hurting him. Well Frodo, hate to break it to you but you could get him and Berry instant admission and full-ride scholarships to that school in New York they're freaking out about, and it will still go badly. We all know it and I think deep down you do too."

"Guys, can you give me and Killer a moment?"

Jeff had to get to class anyway. Santana offered to make lunch and Brittany took Lord Tubbington with her to give him a _serious reminder on how to keep secrets_. When they were gone Blaine took Brittany's place in Sebastian's lap and put his head on his shoulder. "I'm sorry."

"What for?"

"Santana's right. We should be at Dalton or at your house waiting for your dad to get home from his conference in DC tonight."

"Was she right about Hummel?" He felt Blaine pull away a little so Sebastian wrapped his arms around him. "It's ok if it is, even if I don't understand what you see in him…how you could love him."

Blaine lifted his head and gave him what they had begun to call ghost kisses…so light they were barely there, just like their first kiss. He had already gotten into the habit of giving Sebastian one when he could feel doubt setting in. "I love you…"

"That doesn't mean you have to like me."

"What does that even mean?"

"Blaine, why haven't you said anything about my past so-called _relationships_?"

"Because they didn't matter to you so why should they matter too me?...Oh." Blaine put his head back on Sebastian's shoulder. "Kurt matters to me so much that I am risking everything not to hurt his feelings."

"As much as I hate Hummel, I get it. But got to be serious here, Killer. I don't get what's up with the play. It's not like you won't be in others…"

"Will I? Once everyone finds out about us, and they will, can I really become a Broadway actor? I'd never know if I was hired for my talent or as a side show attraction. Bas, this will probably be the only play I am ever in."

Blaine could feel his tension melt away. However, he didn't know if it was from Sebastian tightening his hold or admitting his fears for the future. He decided it was both. Santana was right. He did internalize his feelings but that ended now. "I'm still going to do the play but I'm not waiting until tomorrow to break-up with Kurt. I'm doing it before the performance tonight. I'll just have to convince Artie the doctor said my wrist brace can't come off."

"Do you know when you want to do this?"

"It may sound stupid but at the New Directions meeting. If I'm going to blow things up, there's a few things I'd like to say to Finn as well."

"Let's get the girls. We've got to figure out a plan to get me into that meeting. There's no way I'm missing this."

* * *

Notes:

Kurt being a unicorn will be addressed in the next chapter.

As always, thank you for reading.


	5. Team Seblaine

**Summary:** Blaine goes to the New Directions meeting by himself but recruits two allies to help with his plan to end his relationship with Kurt.

* * *

 _ **Soul Mates Handbook Chapter 5: Public Displays of Affection (PDAs)**_

 _ **Others within up to a 100ft radius have reported emotional responses to Public Displays of Affection (PDAs) between a match. It is important to note, especially in this case, PDAs do not only mean physical contact such as hand holding, hugging and/ or kissing.**_

* * *

The first thing Blaine noticed was he was the last person to arrive to the so-called emergency New Directions meeting. He could feel his heart racing and his mark began to itch under the brace. _It's only hormones_ he kept reminding himself and Sebastian, Santana and Brittany were hiding outside the door, ready to rush in if he gave the signal.

He could do this…No, he couldn't. This was a mistake. He should be back at Dalton with Sebastian.

"Blaine!" It was Kurt waving him over. Crap! There was no going back now.

Over lunch he, Sebastian and the girls had come up with a plan. Everyone agreed Blaine going in to the meeting alone was a disaster waiting to happen and reluctantly concluded he needed someone on the inside. Artie was the logical choice since Blaine had to explain the wrist brace anyway. Then after further discussion they decided to add Mike. Santana was worried about Tina but Blaine was sure they could trust him.

Fortunately, Artie and Mike were sitting together and Tina was on the other side of the room with Quinn. Blaine acknowledged Kurt but headed toward Artie and Mike instead. When he was halfway to them, Artie saw the brace "What the hell, Blaine?"

"I…" he stopped his explanation when he felt an arm across the back of his shoulders. How had he not seen Kurt come over? "Kurt, do you mind? I need to talk to Artie."

But instead of leaving, Kurt tightened his grip. "Oh Sweetie, I was afraid the pain might be too much for you." He then turned to Artie and Mike to explain his version of what was happening. "Blaine sprained his wrist and is in terrible pain." Blaine gave Artie and Mike a subtle shake of his head and hoped they would catch his clue. "Artie, I want you to know I am prepared to go on as Tony, after we adjust the costumes of course. Maybe I should run down to the auditorium and stop the work on the Officer Krupke uniform? I'm sure Blaine would be a trooper and take over since it's such a small role. Won't you, Blaine?"

Blaine could see the panic in Artie's (and Mike's) eyes. What was he supposed to do? This was such a mess and it was all his fault…No! No it's not. "Kurt, let me talk to Artie alone. Please."

"Alright, I'll have Finn and Rachel, I mean Mr. Schue, get this meeting started so we can take care of everything. Come on, Mike."

"No, Mike could you stay?"

Both Artie and Mike were surprised, but Kurt was put off by the request. "You said you needed to speak with Artie, Blaine. Why does Mike have to stay? I don't understand what's left to discuss anyway. You and I will just switch roles. It's not a big deal. Blaine…" Kurt's rant ended when Finn called for him. He let out an overdramatic huff but left, allowing Blaine to focus on his wide-eyed friends.

"Sorry about that but I assure you I have no problems performing tonight."

Relief visibly washed over Artie. "Thank god. But Blaine, why do I think there's more to this than Kurt attempting a last-minute end run to take Tony from you?"

"Because there is." This time Blaine made sure no one was around and showed them his soul mark.

"Is that what I think it is?" Mike whispered as Blaine refastened his brace.

"Yes, and I need your help." Blaine had been uncomfortable with the idea of telling anyone else about him and Sebastian. He knew every time they did there was a greater chance of their secret coming out. But as he gave the newest members of what Jeff called _Team Seblaine_ an abbreviated account of his past 24 hours, Blaine knew bringing Artie and Mike in was the right thing to do.

Sebastian wasn't so sure. "I should be in there. Blaine needs me."

His agitation was getting worse by the minute. Even Brittany holding his hand wasn't working. "Sebby, if Blaine gives the signal for us to go in you have to be calm." The thought of not being able to help Blaine was enough to at least stop Sebastian's nervous pacing. "Tana, I'm going to show Sebby where the restroom is so he can splash some cold water on his face."

"But…"

Santana didn't want to admit she had the same feeling as when she took scissors to Kurt's costume. However, if she acted out no one would think twice. Sebastian acting out? That wouldn't end well. "If I'm not right here when you get back, go in…but only if you're calm enough to not physically attack anyone. The last thing either you or Blaine need right now is for your secret to come out because someone saw your soul mark when the cops slapped handcuffs on you."

"I know" Sebastian reluctantly agreed, especially since his father, the attorney, was still in DC. "It's just, this is the longest Blaine and I have been apart since we found each other…Not like that" was his answer to Santana's eyebrow wiggle. "We only slept in each other's arms."

"And you will again tonight" Brittany reassured him as she began leading him down the hallway. They were lucky there was no school so there wasn't anyone to question Sebastian's presence.

When they reached the restroom, Sebastian couldn't help but notice one of Kurt's campaign posters. "Ok, I cannot believe I'm asking this but Hummel's a unicorn? Doesn't that mean he has magic and can maybe pick up on either Blaine's or my pheromones?"

"I'm pretty sure Kurt doesn't know. He was around both of you for a long time at the Lima Bean and didn't say anything."

"But he could tell there was a connection between us."

"Well, duh." She rolled her eyes at him like it was the most obvious thing in the world, and it probably was. They'd have to keep the _heart-eyes_ (Trent's name for the way he and Blaine looked at each other) under control for the time being. "Anyway, after how mean Kurt was to you, I think I was wrong."

"He's not a unicorn?"

"No, he's a jack-ass."

While Sebastian was splashing water on his face, Blaine was waiting for questions from Artie and Mike. They most likely had hundreds but all were keenly aware there was not enough time to go into detail. Basic information would have to suffice for the time being.

"So, your hormones? Is that why you couldn't tell Kurt off when he was saying that stuff about him playing Tony?" Mike asked.

"Yeah. We think my natural instinct is to protect Kurt and try to make him happy so…"

Artie cut him off when he saw the others staring over at them. "We've got it. Hopefully, between the three of us we can get Kurt so agitated he'll break-up with you since you can't bring yourself to break-up with him. But Blaine, are you sure you can go after Finn?"

"Oh, that won't be a problem."

When they rejoined the group, Blaine stayed with Artie and Mike instead of sitting by Kurt. It didn't go unnoticed but before anyone could say anything, Mike asked "Did you guys come up with any solutions to get new members?"

"A couple" Finn said to Mike then turned his attention to Blaine. "But, I'm sure we'd be a lot further if we would have had everyone's input."

Blaine let out a huff which caught everyone's attention "Like you would have listened to anything we had to say."

"Blaine!" Kurt and Rachel scolded him in unison, but he got a feeling of silent satisfaction when no one else stepped forward and actually appeared to agree with him.

"I've got to agree with Blaine." Artie tried to sound impartial but couldn't. They had all commented more than once on Finn's attitude toward Blaine since his transfer. Hell, Santana had flat-out accused him of being jealous of Blaine's talent. That and Finn having this meeting today (and Mr. Schue letting it happen) and really pissed him off. "And what was so important this had to be done today?"

Mr. Schue began to speak but Rachel jumped in to defend her boyfriend's honor. "It's important because Sectionals are in 2 weeks and we're short 2 people. Finn had the wonderful idea of going to Kentucky and try to convince Sam to comeback. Then if worse comes to worse we can get one of the band members to sway in the background to make 12."

The longer the conversation drug on, the harder it was for Blaine to focus on what he needed to do. Kurt had been so upset when he was mean to Finn…

Mike saw Blaine's resolve begin to crumble. "Wait!" he called out, interrupting Artie and Rachel. "Blaine, didn't you say you had a friend…Sebastian, right…who was thinking of coming to McKinley? Does he sing?"

Blaine couldn't hold back his smile at both the mention of Sebastian and the relief in knowing his trust in Mike was justified. "Yes, he's even here in the building. I'll just go get him."

"No!" Kurt yelled, glaring at Blaine.

"Why not?" Poor Rory wasn't use to the New Directions crazy yet.

But the others were.

"Yeah, why not, Hummel?" Puck asked.

"I thought we were desperate for new members" Quinn added.

Again, Rachel cut-in when Mr. Schue attempted to take control "We are, but Artie was right and we should be concentrating on the play right now."

Finn couldn't believe Rachel was siding against him but then he saw Kurt's face. He had never seen Kurt that mad…not even when he accidently spilled fruit punch on his favorite pair of white jeans. "Yeah, sure, let's wait until next week."

"Why? So, your girlfriend can find a new crack house to send me to?"

Evidently, Sebastian got tired of waiting but Blaine didn't care. Just seeing his soulmate put everything back in balance for him. "Everyone, this is Sebastian."

TBC


	6. Spies and Lies

**Summary:** Sebastian tells the New Directions a story from his point of view while Blaine has an unexpected experience.

 **Notes:** Thanks, mykkila09 for the idea…weeks ago ;)

* * *

 _ **Soul Mates Handbook Chapter 6: Shared Memories**_

 _ **It is common knowledge that upon the initial skin-to-skin contact between a match, soul marks are formed. There is much less known about the shared memory aspect. Only memories each match has experience to the point of contact are shared. Once the pair separate the process is over.**_

 _ **Marked matches cannot read each other's minds. They will experience events when separated as any other non-marked partners would. Scientists have been unable to determine why memories are shared at the time of initial contact. It is one of the mysteries which make finding one's soul mate such a remarkable occurrence.**_

 _ **Warning: If a match is attempting to keep their pairing secret, each must remember that they are now privy to information others would question them knowing.**_

 _Everyone, this is Sebastian._

"Guess we know why Kurt doesn't want Sebastian around. He's hot!" Tina blurted out, then apologized to Mike. Due to the distraction, it took a moment for someone to notice Santana and Brittany had come in with him.

"Spies!" Rachel yelled, pointing out her former teammates.

Santana gave Blaine a wink to help his nerves but immediately sensed it wasn't necessary. He had a presence about him she had never seen. It made her wonder if this was who he was before Kurt. "Chill out, Unibrow. I'm not here to pull a Jesse St. James on your not so secret meeting. Paranoid much?"

"I'm not paranoid, I'm cautious. I mean, for all we know Sebastian is a spy."

When Sebastian began to laugh, Brittany panicked. He reminded her of an evil character in a cartoon and she had no idea how to get his attention without giving away their connection. Blaine didn't look like he was going to be any help. Was he smirking?

"What the hell are you laughing at?" Finn had to be at football practice soon and this meeting was taking longer than it should. The Ohio State recruiter would be there and his whole future was riding on impressing him.

"I'm laughing at your girlfriend" Sebastian was able to say as he caught his breath. Brittany relaxed as the breathing calmed him…creepy, eerily calmed, but calmed. "It took a lot of balls for her to call me a spy when she was probably the master mind behind yours."

"No, that was my fault" Puck admitted. "But Dude, I swear it wasn't like the shit St. James pulled on us."

Sebastian walked away from the others until he is standing directly in front of Kurt. Santana, Mike and Artie were worried but since Brittany and Blaine didn't react, neither did they. "Maybe not in the beginning but then Hummel winds up transferring. From what I understand it was for valid reasons but it didn't take long for him to figure out Dalton wasn't the gay paradise he envisioned when Blaine sang _Teenage Dream_." Sebastian turned away from Kurt to Rachel and asked "Isn't this about the time you took over the role of bestie from Mercedes?"

Rachel began to stammer a denial but Quinn interrupted her. "I think we need to hear more of Sebastian's theory."

"It's not a theory." Sebastian changed his focus from Rachel back to Kurt before continuing. "Hummel slowly chipped away at Blaine with derogatory comments about the Warbler's song selections."

"And he called us Blaine and the Pips" Blaine chimed in, shocking everyone, especially Santana. She had no idea Blaine would say what he did. Her connection to him was gone and the person she needed, Jeff, wasn't answering her texts. Unlike McKinley, Dalton enforced their _No cell phones in class_ policy.

"How do you know all of this, Sebastian?" Mr. Schue asked. While he gathered Blaine and this boy were friends, he seemed to know this story a little too well. Like he had been there when it happened. The most likely explanation was Sebastian was a Warbler, but Will was pretty sure he would have remembered him.

"Oh, you'd be surprised at how much I know."

"I want to hear more" Brittany said, breaking the tension in the air following Sebastian's statement. "What happened next, Sebby…astian?"

"Well, by this time Blaine believes he's fallen for Kurt…fine, whatever. So, to make him happy Blaine convinces the Warblers to turn his Regionals solo into a duet and chooses a song entirely out of the Warblers wheelhouse hoping to prevent the anticipated bitching. You all heard the disaster that was _Candles_ and New Directions win. Now before everyone starts waxing poetically about original songs, consider this. Two weeks after the Warblers loss, all of Hummel's problems at McKinley are suddenly gone and he's back in time to go to Nationals in New York."

"They were not gone! I was elected Prom Queen!"

"If the dress fits."

"It was a kilt!"

"And the homophobic bullies knew the difference?" Sebastian wanted to bring up Blaine telling Kurt about his attack, but didn't. It wasn't something Blaine would willingly share. Plus, from the expressions in the room, he had made his point…and he didn't have to kill anyone. Actually, his felt more in control of his hormones than any other time since he and Blaine formed their soul marks.

"Sebastian, you're not here to audition, are you?" Mr. Schue asked, knowing it was a rhetorical question. "You're a Warbler."

"Yes" he admitted without reservation. "Oh, please. If this infamous St. James spy took Berry back to Vocal Adrenaline with him instead of scrambling an omelet on her head, none of you would have gone to Carmel to see what the hell was going on?"

The question hung in the air when Kurt practically ran to Blaine and grabbed his hand, pulling him away from the group. All pretenses of Brittany, Santana and Sebastian not knowing each other were quickly forgotten. "Sebby, you have to settle down." Brittany wasn't panicked, she was scared. She hadn't felt this much anger in her life and was sure if Sebastian could get to Kurt he would hurt him. "Look at Blaine. He's ok. San, please tell Sebby Blaine is ok."

"I can't. I've lost my connection."

Across the room, Blaine saw how upset Sebastian was and realized something. He didn't care if Kurt was upset, he only cared about Sebastian.

Kurt's screeching brought him out of his thoughts. "Damn it, Blaine, answer me. How could you have told that Meerkat…that Warbler…those lies about me?"

"I never said one word about any of those things to Bas…Sebastian." It was the truth. He never _said_ anything. Sebastian learned everything through their shared memories. "And nothing he said was a lie, just an alternate interpretation."

"You're sleeping with him, aren't you? Just because I…"

"Kurt, stop" Blaine said softly, giving Kurt the benefit of the doubt that he didn't know just how loud his accusations were. "I am not sleeping with Sebastian but I do have feelings for him."

"What does that mean? Are you breaking up with me for him?"

Out of the corner of his eye, Blaine saw Sebastian smiling at him and he couldn't help but smile back. Everything and everyone else fell away. It was the two of them, their bond, their love. Blaine could feel Sebastian's love coursing through his veins, warming his body…warming his soul. Nothing else mattered. "Yes, and I'm having my mother re-enroll me at Dalton on Monday. I should have never left."

"No, you shouldn't have" Santana agreed as she linked their arms together. "Come on, Blainers. Artie's beginning to go over the edge and we're heading over to the auditorium. We need our Tony." They left Kurt standing speechless but it was obvious Blaine didn't care. "Are you ok? I can't sense what you're feeling anymore."

"I feel…good? I didn't want to hurt Kurt but seeing Bas upset overrode all of those emotions. Does that make…wait, what do you me you can't sense what I'm feeling anymore?"

"I finally got ahold of Jeff. He said the connection probably ended because your hormones have leveled out."

"But I thought it would take 10 days to 2 weeks."

"5 hours is probably some sort of record but you are an overachiever. We can talk about this later."

Blaine didn't feel like his hormones were leveled out when he rejoined the group…rejoined Sebastian. All he wanted to do was run into his arms. Hopefully, the two of them could snag a few minutes of alone time soon. "Hey guys, there's something I have to tell you…"

"He can't be Tony!" Kurt yelled as he ran in front of Artie to stop him from leaving. "Blaine's going back to Dalton."

"Monday" Artie added. Blaine had told him and Mike he was going back to Dalton because of the protection it would provide, but he (and probably Mike) knew there was more behind the decision. "If he goes back to Dalton Monday, he is still a McKinley student today and tomorrow. He's still Tony."

Blaine began to apologize but Puck stopped him. He was having an internal power struggle with the guilt of starting the whole _Send Kurt to spy on the Warblers_ plan. He was going to have a long talk with Kurt, Rachel, and most likely Finn, once the play was over. "But I'm curious. Mr. Schue, we have 9 members, well I guess 8 since Anderson is headed back to Hogwarts. Would you have made Sebastian audition?"

"He made Blaine audition." The look on the teacher's face made Sebastian think he wasn't the one behind that particular slight against Blaine. He didn't know why, but he decided to let the man off the hook. "You know what, I don't want to be accused of not playing fair so since I'll be hearing all of you sing later…"

 _There's a place for us,  
A time and place for us.  
Hold my hand and we're halfway there.  
Hold my hand and I'll take you there_

Blaine smiled and joined him for the ending  
 _  
Somehow,  
Some day,  
Somewhere!_

The room was silent until Artie laughed "Damn! Why couldn't I have met you a month ago? We could have had West Side Story with Tony and Mario and saved me a lot of headaches!" When Rachel gasped, no one held back the laughter. They took advantage of the moment to finally get away and headed to the auditorium.

Once everyone else was gone, Mr. Schue turned to Kurt, Rachel and Finn. "Will one of you please explain what just happened?" The lack of response was all the answer he needed. "The loss of Mercedes, Santana and Brittany was on me. And, I didn't say anything about how was Blaine treated because I thought it had something to do with Blaine getting Tony and would work itself out once the play was over."

"Mr. Schue…"

"Finn, nothing you say will make this better. Blaine and Sebastian together…" Mr. Schue took a deep breath and found the courage to say "We've got no answer for that, not even close." Without another word he walked out, not in the mood to listen to any self-aggrandizing responses.

"What does he mean we don't have an answer for Blaine and Sebastian?" Rachel huffed. "I mean they were good but we have me…and the two of you, of course."

Finn kissed Rachel's cheek "I've got to get to football practice but now we definitely need to make a trip to Kentucky."

"Of course." Rachel smiled and waved until he was out the door. "Kurt, what are we going to do?"

"We'll be fine."

"How? With Blaine leaving we only have 8 members, if that. I can tell Puck is upset about the spying."

"I wasn't a spy, Rachel."

"But the way Seb…"

"Do not say that boyfriend stealer's name" Kurt growled in a tone Rachel had never heard. "It doesn't matter anyway. Blaine will be back."

"Um, Kurt…"

"No, listen. Something strange is going on. The Warbler knew things he shouldn't and when I grabbed… held Blaine's hurt hand, the one in the brace, nothing happened. No flinch or wince, not even an ouch. Something's going on and you have to find out what it is."

"Why me?"

"Because I won't be able to get near Blaine but you will be on stage with him. You will hold his hand. Rachel, you're the only one who can save the New Directions."

* * *

Note:

 _Somewhere (West Side Story_ ): Music by Leonard Bernstein, lyrics by Stephen Sondheim 1956, 1957


	7. More Friends Than You Realized

**Summary:** While Sebastian is being haunted by memories, Blaine handles the fall-out from the Klaine split.

* * *

 _ **Soul Mates Handbook Chapter 7:**_ _ **One Final Reminder**_

 _ **Our advice will always be to contact the Office of Soul Mark Match Protection and Preservation before sharing your news with others. However, we recognize the final decision is yours. All we ask is you consider these 3 points while making it.**_

 _ **Have a mutually agreed upon plan of how/when to tell (or not tell) others.  
**_ _ **Remember you now have shared memories.  
**_ _ **Your love shines through no matter how hard you try to disguise it.**_

 _ **Please take these suggestions seriously. Anonymity is something you can ever get back.**_

Sebastian stopped in his tracks. When Britt suggested he wait for the Warblers in the courtyard, he had no idea THIS was the courtyard. He flashed to the memory of Blaine singing _Somewhere Only We Know_ to Hummel, followed by his New Directions audition of _It's Not Unusual_. He smiled at the image of Blaine and Santana dancing together but the exploding piano was confusing. And was the skank with the pink hair and nose ring really Quinn?

He told himself he'd deal with these feelings later only to be overwhelmed with the realization he would always have memories of Blaine with Hummel. Thank god they hadn't had sex yet. Sex…shit! He might have to live with Hummel but Blaine had to live with his…his…promiscuity. It wasn't as bad as some people believed, but it was bad. He never thought he'd find love, let alone his soul mate, so he sought out…No! He wasn't going to go there. Blaine told him his past didn't matter and Blaine wouldn't lie to him.

It was astonishing how Blaine's heart had always been full of love and forgiveness, even when the world (literally) beat him down.

On the other hand, his heart had always been full of cynicism and retribution. Maybe one of those official soul mate agencies Jeff kept mentioning could help him. The thought of therapy made him want to vomit but he would do anything for Blaine.

"Hey man, are you ok?" Jeff asked, breaking Sebastian's Blaine induced fog.

He quickly wiped the tears he didn't know he had shed. "Yeah, just thinking about how wonderful Blaine is. When did you get here?"

"A few minutes ago. I couldn't believe you wanted to meet here of all places."

"When Britt suggested it, I didn't know this place was the courtyard." He pointed over to one of the tables away from the McKinley students who had gathered. Once they were seated, he texted Brittany he was with Jeff. "So, where are the guys?"

"Nick is bringing down the rest of the Warblers so they won't get here until right before the play. Thad has your uniform. He also went to Blaine's and asked his housekeeper for some clothes to take to your place."

"That was a good idea, thanks. Wait, how did he get in?"

"You gave Trent a key to take care of your super-special errand, remember. Now, you want to explain why you admitted you are a Warbler and not an old family friend of Blaine's like we planned?"

Uh-oh. Sebastian knew Jeff had been a little too calm when he called to say he needed his uniform. "I had to tell them after I called Hummel a spy and accused Berry of being the co-mastermind."

Jeff went pale…and then bright red. "What do you mean you told them our Kurt the Spy theory?!" he whisper-yelled, attempting to not draw attention. "We don't have proof."

"Yeah, but mix in memories I got from Blaine and I made a pretty compelling case. Plus, Hummel was pissing me off."

"What was he doing?"

"Breathing."

"Damn it, Sebastian…"

Sebastian's relatively calm demeanor began to rev back up "What's the fucking problem, Sterling?"

"The fucking problem is even if you are a Warbler, you shouldn't have known as much as you did. The old family friend story was to cover any slips you might have had when it came to Blaine's memories." Jeff dropped his head into his hands and willed himself to settle down hoping Sebastian would do the same. "You're telling me no one caught on?"

"No, Schuester knew something was up so when he accused me of being a Warbler, I went with it."

"Way to bury the lead. Schuester figured out you were a Warbler?" Sebastian nodded and all the tension between the two seemed to dissipate. They would have to work on their communication. "But what about our theory? What did Hummel say when you accused him?"

Jeff regretted the question (definitely work on communication) when he saw Sebastian clutching his fists. "An initial denial then not a word. He's too busy telling anyone he sees Killer's cheating on him with me which should disqualify him from being Tony for moral reasons."

"Hummel playing the victim. I'm shocked…not!" Thad had come up behind them holding a garment bag which he handed to Sebastian. "Has anyone bought his line of bull shit?"

"Actually, they've all sided with Blaine including a bunch of the football players who congratulated him for coming to his senses and called me an upgrade."

"Football players? At this school? Hold on, people know you and Blaine are together? Not…you know, the big news, but a couple?"

"Only Britt, San, Artie and Mike know the truth. The rest just believe I'm a Warbler here to make sure Hummel and Berry don't interfere with Blaine's decision to return to Dalton. However, Britt did kick me out of the auditorium because evidently I couldn't hide my heart eyes any longer." Sebastian's signature smirk was replaced with a dopey, love-sick grin. "Everyone loves my B. He's just so perfect. Sweet and caring with the biggest heart…"

Thad interrupted Sebastian's soliloquy with an impressive groan. "We're screwed. Our cutthroat captain has turned into a sickenly sweet puddle of goo."

"Shut up."

While the three of them went in search of a place for Sebastian to change (and not gag on the stench of public school), Blaine, Mike and the football players playing Jets finished the final walk through of their big dance number. There was this one move Blaine just couldn't get right, or so he thought.

Mike knew better. "Blaine, we went over that exchange 3 times and you did it perfectly every time. You need to get out of your head and focus on the game."

Blaine knew what Mike meant but decided to have some fun. "Did you seriously try to use one of Coach Beiste's cliché pep talks on me?" When the others began to laugh, Blaine did his best to look offended. "Are you guys saying I couldn't be on the football team? I might be small but..."

"Blaine, we have to talk."

The sound of Kurt's voice was evidently some sort of signal for the football players/Jets to form a protective wall in front of Blaine. When they told him they had his back, this was not what he expected.

"We heard Anderson dumped your sorry ass."

"Yeah, which means he doesn't have to talk to you if he doesn't want to. Blaine, do you want to talk to your ex?"

"No!" Blaine called out from behind the wall of bodies. He kind of wished he could see Kurt's face but a bunch of big, sweaty guys were blocking him.

It wasn't nearly as sexy as it sounded.

"Kurt, just go." Mike's tone made it clear he was far past having any patience with Kurt…and he was the easy-going one. "This isn't the time or place. The play starts in an hour."

"Blaine, are you going to let them speak to me like this?" Kurt knew there was no way Blaine would talk with him. What he was really trying to do was keep Blaine out of the costume room so Rachel go through his dressing table. He still believed whatever Blaine was hiding had something to do with his fake wrist injury.

Before Blaine could answer, the Calvary arrived. "Damn, Hummel. How many times does Blainers have to shoot you down before you get the hint?"

"Stay out of this, Santana."

"You're lucky I have my hair exactly how I want it." Kurt rolled his eyes at her but she chose to let it go…for now. That didn't mean she couldn't get a dig in. "I'm here because _Our Tony's_ presence is requested in the costume room."

Blaine came out from behind the guys and the first thing he did was thank them. "Thank you all, so much. You don't know how much your friendship means to me." He ignored the huff he heard behind him, but one of the previously silent football players couldn't.

"No worries, Anderson" Azimio said to Blaine while staring directly at Kurt. "We Jets look after _Our Tony_."

Once they were off stage, Blaine had to say something. "I know I'm not supposed to worry about Kurt but should I be worried about Kurt?"

"Karofsky getting kicked off the team and having to transfer schools so he could play football scared the shit out of Azimio. He knows if he even blinks wrong Coach Beiste will ax him. Why do you think he agreed to do the play?"

Santana practically drug Blaine to the costume room's door where Brittany was waiting. She greeted him with a kiss on the cheek. "That's from Sebby" she whispered into his ear. "Now close your eyes." It wasn't very far before he was told to open them. He was standing in front of his section of the long dressing table but screens had been set-up to give him privacy. He shook his head, immediately noting the screen acting as a door had a large gold star with _Blaine Anderson as Our Tony_ written on it.

"Is that star for me or to annoy Rachel?"

"It's all for you, Blaine Warbler."

Brittany gave him another cheek kiss then left so Santana could show off what she had done. The sudden loss of connection with Blaine had been unnerving for her. The all-encompassing desire to protect him was still there, even though she no longer sensed how. "What do you think?" she nervously asked once they were inside the make-shift walls.

There was nothing to it. Just the screens giving him privacy. Then Blaine looked down on the table and next to his hair gel was a small frame with a picture Brittany had taken of the four of them at her house. The two soul mates and their Guides. He was speechless so he pulled her into a hug she readily accepted.

"I thought no one would question a picture of you and Seb if Britt and I were in it. I think everyone has figured out we knew each other before what went down in the choir room." Her explanation caused Blaine to pull her in tighter. They held on for an extra minute then Santana left to give him the privacy she made sure he could have.

He lovingly put down the picture before sitting in the chair and staring at himself in the well-lit mirror. He looked tired.

That's when the self-doubt set in. How was he going to be able to do this? Had he made things worse by insisting on doing the play? Was he being fair to Sebastian? They should be at his house, waiting for his dad. Protecting their bond, their love, should have been his only priority, not the play…and definitely not Kurt's feelings.

He closed his eyes to clear his mind, telling himself this was nothing more than a common case of stage fright. It seemed to work but his body craved to feel closer to Sebastian so he reopened his eyes and focused on the picture. Then without thinking he removed his brace and absent-mindedly began rubbing his thumb over the delicately scripted S &B mark on his right wrist. He immediately noticed the stress begin to melt away.

What he didn't notice was Rachel standing behind him.


	8. So Close

**Summary:** The play is over but getting out of McKinley is a bigger problem than Sebastian and Blaine anticipated.

 **Notes:** Canon dialogue used. Please see Chapter 1 for disclaimer.

* * *

 _ **Soul Mates Handbook: Yearly Update 2011**_

 _ **As of this yearly update, the last found soul mark match was 30 years ago. We've done our best to advise potential new matches but let's be realistic, none of us know how this news would be handled in today's 24hr news cycles.**_

 _*Wolf Whistle*_

"Sebastian…"

"Bravo! Bravo!"

Jeff took his life into his hands and clasped Sebastian's to stop his clapping. "Sebastian, you have to stop."

"Why? My B was amazing!" He freed his hands and grabbed Jeff's blazer lapels "He thinks he won't be able to be an actor when people find out, you know, but that can't happen because he's like the greatest actor ever and the best singer ever and he loves doing it so much and…"

"Woah, take a breath." Jeff tried not to laugh and then not to groan as he realized this would probably be an everyday occurrence when Blaine returned to Dalton next week. "I agree Blaine shouldn't have to give up his dream because of…you know, but maybe we concentrate on Sectionals before we help him win a Tony."

"Tony-s" Sebastian corrected. He looked around and saw the auditorium was half empty…probably the reason Jeff stopped his applause. "Where are the guys?"

"Headed to their cars. I was going to leave too, unless you need me. The drive back to Westerville is a bitch at night."

"Go, B and I have Britt and San, plus Artie and Mike if necessary. But Jeff, thanks. There's no way Blaine would have been able to do this without you." Once Jeff was gone Sebastian checked his messages and saw his dad's flight had been delayed an hour. It was actually a good thing because it gave him and Blaine a chance to get to his house first…if they could leave within the next 20 minutes.

"What's really going on with you and Blaine?"

Shit! Hudson. "I'm just here to make sure Blaine isn't accosted…sorry, I used a big word…make sure Blaine isn't messed with as he tries to leave. There's no ulterior motive as your step-brother has insinuated. Silly me, there I go using big words again. Do you need me to translate?"

"You're a son-of-a…"

"Sorry to interrupt…"

"This isn't a good time Mercedes."

Sebastian had questioned Finn's intelligence but now believed his problem was lack of common sense. Why else would he snap at Mercedes when her mountain of a boyfriend was standing behind her? "Oh, I think it's a perfect time for me to finally be introduced to the enchanting Miss Jones." He took Mercedes' hand and lifted it toward his lips but stopped and looked at Shane "May I?"

"Of course." Shane smiled as Mercedes giggled when Sebastian kissed the back of her hand. "It's good to see my girl being treated like the queen she is." Finn went to protest but Shane ignored him. "Baby, I've got to check on Azi. He's always hyped after a big game and I don't need him chest bumping the wrong person."

"Take care of your cousin. I'll be fine with Sebastian."

Finn was insulted by the slight but waited until Shane was gone to say something. "Mercedes whatever you've heard isn't true. This guy is a Warbler who came to break-up Kurt and Blaine so Blaine will go back to Dalton."

Every fiber of his being was screaming for Sebastian to get Blaine and leave but this was his one opportunity to ask "Why do you care?"

"That's a good question." Mercedes moved to where she was standing next to Sebastian, making it obvious whose side she was on. "I was a founding member of the New Directions but Blaine, who has been here 2 months, decides to leave and everyone loses their shit. I so feel loved."

"Mercedes, that's not true. We love you."

"You love her so much you're making plans to bring back her ex without telling her?" And there it was…the thing he shouldn't know but did. No one in the New Directions but Hummel (and thus Blaine) knew Mercedes and Sam were dating when he moved away.

He needed to think fast. Fortunately, Sebastian noticed something was missing. "Shouldn't you be taking Berry whatever flowers she told you to buy her?"

"Shit! The Flowers!"

Once Finn ran out of earshot, Sebastian whispered "I can explain but not here."

"I know a place."

Blaine was putting the last of his things into his messenger bag when he received the text from Sebastian saying he had to take care of something but would meet him in the auditorium in 10 minutes. That was fine with him. He wanted to go over that one dance move again. No matter what Mike said, Blaine was sure he had screwed it up.

It was on the third pass-thru he heard "Shouldn't you be celebrating?"

Kurt

Blaine looked around for somebody…anybody but he was on his own. "I'm going over this move. I messed it up tonight. I know I can do it better."

"Beauty of the stage we get to do it all over again tomorrow." Kurt stepped closer, but Blaine stepped back. Kurt seemed to take the hint. "Personally, I thought you were perfect. The perfect Tony."

Well, that was surprising. "Thank you. Your Officer Krupke was good, too." Actually, his performance had been full of errors but he'd let Artie handle that.

"I saw all your friends were here tonight. The Warblers…Sebastian. They were all loving it." Blaine smiled, thinking back to all the times he heard Sebastian cheering for him. The next thing he knew, Kurt had his arms around his shoulders and their foreheads pressed together. "You take my breath away and not just tonight on that stage. I was so proud to be with you."

"I'm not with you."

Blaine pulled away and went to get his bag but Kurt grabbed his arm. "Blaine, don't do this. Let's go back to your house. We can work this out."

"Let go of him!" Santana practically tackled Kurt, freeing Blaine. "Get it through your head, Blaine wants nothing to do with you!"

"Stay out of this, Lopez!"

"How about if I say it?" Blaine had finally had enough. All he wanted to do was find Sebastian and get out of there. "Leave me alone! I never want to see you again!"

"So, you're quitting the play?"

Evidently the commotion had been heard backstage because Artie and the majority of the cast were now there. Seeing them broke Blaine's heart. "Artie, everyone, I'm so sorry." As if on cue, Sebastian ran into the auditorium. Blaine didn't care what anyone else thought, he jumped off the stage and straight into his soul mate's arms. "Take me home."

"I knew you were cheating on me with that Warbler!" Kurt screamed after them. He tried to leave but Coach Beiste was there to stop him.

Miss Pillsbury and Mr. Schue had arrived as well, none of the adults knowing the full story. They had just been told to get down to the auditorium right away. "Ok, everyone let's call it a night" Miss Pillsbury said in that calming tone she had. "Tomorrow's matinee is at 2PM, why don't we all meet back here at noon?"

"Why?" Tina asked. "We don't have a Tony."

Knowing Kurt would say something, Azimio corrected her "We don't have _Our Tony_."

"Oh" Miss Pillsbury looked to her boyfriend and her co-advisor, both appearing as stunned as she was. "I'll call Blaine in the morning. I'm sure everything will seem different after a good night's sleep."

"That's what the rest of you should do too" Coach Beiste added. "And in case you didn't hear everyone else saying it, that was one heck of a show you all put on."

It took nearly 20 minutes to clear the stage but eventually only Kurt and Rachel were the only people in the auditorium. "I can't believe how rude those people were to me when it's clear I am the wronged party in this relationship."

"Really, Kurt? You can't believe all of Blaine's friends chose his side?"

"How did this happen, Rachel? Blaine coming to McKinley was supposed to make my senior year perfect but it turned into a nightmare. Did you find out what he was hiding? Maybe if I had an idea, I could fix things."

Rachel had one of two ways to go with this. She chose Plan A. "No, but I think I have something better. We don't know what Blaine's secret is but Santana definitely does. Why else would they suddenly be BFFs? Did you see the (air quotes) dressing room she made him with the ridiculous star on the door?"

"Santana did that?"

"Yes, and I'm pretty sure she'll do anything to protect him."

Kurt rubbed his arm and the bruise he would probably have from where she pushed him earlier. "What are you thinking?"

"Blackmail."

"Why Miss Berry, I'm intrigued. Go on."

"We don't have to know Blaine's secret, Santana just has to think we know. If she wants to make sure we don't say anything then she, Brittany, Mercedes and unfortunately Sugar have to come back to the New Directions. That will give us 12. Also, she has to convince Brittany to drop out of the race so you will get elected President. See, we don't need Blaine. It will be that much sweeter when we kick Warbler ass at Regionals."

"So, I'm suppose to let Blaine go and let him ride off into the sunset with Sebastian? Not happening!"

"Kurt, with my plan we get everything we want."

"Except Blaine. Rachel, loosing him made me realize how much I love him. He's the love of my life. My soul mate without the mark. My…"

"Kurt, stop. You've lost Blaine and he's never coming back. Be sad, eat ice cream and watch the _Notebook_ , but Blaine is gone."

"No! I can…"

"They're soul mates!" Rachel slapped her hand over her mouth but it was too late. The only thing she could do was wait for the fall-out.

But Kurt was quiet, maybe too quiet. He studied her face, searching for the answers she wouldn't say aloud. What did he know? Blaine had never mentioned Sebastian before today. Sebastian knew about his entire time at Dalton. Blaine had the fake brace on his wrist…oh, his right wrist. "How do you know? Was it the brace?"

"Blaine didn't see me and took it off. He was running his thumb over the mark."

"So, you saw it?"

Rachel wrapped her arms around. This next part would hurt. "I did. Only for a second so he wouldn't see me, but it was beautiful. It's true, Kurt. I'm sorry I lied about knowing Blaine's secret but I didn't want to be the one that had to hurt you like this."

"I understand" Kurt said as he pulled away, wiping the tears on his cheeks. "I wouldn't want to be the one to have to tell you Finn found his soul mate. Speaking of the big lug, don't the two of you have a special night planned…like Blaine and I were supposed to."

"Yes, but I can stay…"

"Rachel, go be with Finn. Please. I need to be alone for a while."

She knew it was the wrong decision but…"Ok, but I am leaving my phone on. Call me if you need me. I'm sure Finn will understand." She brought him back into an embrace. "Remember we have a plan. We can still get everything we ever wanted."

Not much later, Kurt stood on the stage, alone, repeating Rachel's last line on a loop in his head. After what was probably the 100th time he made it stop. "Sorry, Rachel. I want more."

* * *

Yes, 2 chapters in 2 days but I wanted to post Chapter 8 on November 8th (it still is where I am) in celebration of the Seblainiversary. Happy 7 years everyone.


	9. YouMe

**Summary:** Blaine and Sebastian bask in the peace of leaving the McKinley drama behind them. But is McKinley drama ever truly over?

 **Notes:** The title of this chapter is named for the song _You+Me_ by the duo of the same name...Dallas Green and Alecia Moore (Pink). I have used this song in many Seblaine fics but I don't think it ever fit better than it does here.

* * *

Blaine cringed, hoping he hadn't hit the piano key too hard. While Sebastian's dad, Xavier, was awake, Sebastian wasn't. That didn't mean Blaine couldn't feel, and see, his soul mate's love everywhere he looked.

 **Flashback…Night before after** _ **West Side Story**_

" _Bas" Blaine barely whispered as he walked into the Smythe home for the first time. Scattered around the living room were 12 vases, each with a dozen white roses. "These…these are for me?"_

 _Sebastian took his hand and pulled him into the room. "Well, I couldn't give you flowers after the play so I had Trent…" It was then he noticed Blaine's tears. "Did I overdo it?"_

 _Blaine did what was becoming a habit and turned himself into Sebastian's arms. His safe place. "You should know this, but for future reference, you can never overdo it. Although, I have to ask, why white?"_

" _One of the meanings behind white roses is_ _a heart unacquainted with love. My heart before you."_

" _That's not true, Bas." Blaine rocked up on his toes and gave him a sweet, soft kiss, much like their first. "Your heart has always been full of so much love."_

 _Sebastian closed his eyes, too ashamed to look at Blaine. "Killer, you know that's not true."_

" _Hey, look at me." It took a moment but he did. "No matter what you believe, like me, you have been searching for love for a long time. We just went about it in different ways."_

" _I've been with a lot of guys…"_

 _Blaine cut him off with another kiss and then clasped his right hand, making sure their soul marks touched. "And I lost myself trying to love a person who, no matter what he said, proved he never loved me."_

" _Blaine…"_

" _It doesn't matter anymore. We belong together. We've always belonged together."_

 _Sebastian kissed him with a passion they had yet to experience…until they heard someone clearing his throat. "Sebastian, what's going on?"_

" _Dad, this is Blaine. We need to talk."_

That's exactly what happened once Sebastian's dad recovered from the initial shock. They lucked out with since Xavier was State's Attorney, he knew people who knew people and was able to reach the Dale Martin, the Director of Office of Soul Mark Match Protection & Preservation who said he would be out in the morning.

While that was going on, Sebastian Skyped his mom in France and Blaine called his parents in the Philippines. Both of them had wanted to tell them in person but this was no longer an option. Sebastian's mom was ecstatic and said she would be there as soon as possible.

Blaine's mother was already on a plane home but it would be hours before she was back in Ohio. He couldn't shake the uneasy feeling this gave him. Mr. Martin said he'd arrange for someone meet her at the airport and it helped…a little. On the bright side, his dad said he was really happy for him. He'd put that on his Top 3, now 4, list of surreal events of the past 48 hours. It ranked above Azimio calling him _Our Tony_ but below the fact Santana Lopez was now his BFF. Of course, number one was beating the 1 in 3 billion odds and finding Sebastian.

Speaking of…"Good morning."

The greeting brought Blaine out of his thoughts and a smile to his face. Sebastian was shuffling toward him, half asleep, horrible case of bed head, wearing flannel pajama pants and a Dalton t-shirt.

He had never looked more beautiful.

"Good morning to you too" Blaine responded, sliding over to make room on the piano bench and dropping his head to Sebastian's shoulder once he was seated. "You didn't have to get up just because I was."

"Yes, I did." Sebastian began absent-mindedly tinkling the piano keys with an unfamiliar tune…at least to him. "Have you heard from anyone?"

Blaine sat up straight, joining Sebastian playing the tune. "No, I never turned my phone back on. I'm not ready to deal with the fall-out. What about you?"

"I turned mine on and had 30 messages, 10 from Britt. I sent a text saying you and I were fine and I would call her later. I told her to tell Santana."

"Did you read any of the texts?"

"No, I didn't want to burst my happy bubble." The two kept playing until Sebastian asked "How do I know this song?"

"Because I wrote it before we got our soul marks so at least your subconscious remembered it."

Sebastian yanked his fingers off the keys. "The song you were writing for Hummel."

"No, the song I was writing for the boy I love. Maybe the reason I was always reworking it was because _my_ subconscious knew it wasn't meant for Kurt. It came together pretty easily the minute I began writing for you. Since my Broadway career is no longer an option, I'm thinking I could try song writing…as long as…Ok, can't breathe."

Well, he obviously could but it was difficult with Sebastian's hands bracketing his face. "Listen to me. Last night proved you belong on a stage." Blaine's face was immobile but he was able to drop his eyes. "Yes, after the play was a complete shit-storm but on stage you were perfect. We will find a way to get you on a stage someday but if you want to write songs as well, go for it. Now, play my song so I can hear how talented you are."

"Ok, but remember, this is kind of a rough draft."

 _You and me were always with each other_  
 _Before we knew the others was ever there  
You and me we belong together  
Just like a breath needs the air_

 _I told you if you called I would come runnin'  
_ _Across the highs the lows and the in between  
_ _You and me we've got two minds that think as one  
_ _And our hearts march to the same beat_

 _They say everything it happens for a reason  
_ _You can be flawed enough but perfect for a person  
_ _Someone who will be there for you when you fall apart  
_ _Guiding your direction when you're riding through the dark,  
_ _Oh that's you and me_

Xavier looked away but listened to Blaine's song. He wondered if Blaine's voice had always been that incredible or was there something more to it since he was singing to his soul mate. He decided it was a combination of the two when he heard Sebastian's voice blend in beautifully.

(B&S) _And they say, everything it happens for a reason  
_ _You can be flawed enough but perfect for a person  
_ _Someone who will be there for you when you start to fall apart,  
_ _Guiding your direction when you're riding through the dark_

(B) _Oh that's you and me  
_ (S) _Oh that's you and me  
_ (B) _Oh that's you and me  
_ (B&S) _That's you and me_

When the song finished, the two of them pressed their foreheads together and sat silently, staring intently into each other's eyes. Xavier wished they could remain this happy…this free, forever. It was sad he had to ruin it. "Boys…"

Seeing how upset his father was, Sebastian jumped off the stool, Blaine close behind. "Dad, what's wrong?"

"I'll tell you later. Go change, we need to get you two to Dalton as soon as possible."

Blaine was confused but Sebastian had no doubts…someone had leaked their secret. "Who?"

"That's not the point."

His father's deflection told him all he had to know. "How did the son-of-a-bitch find out? No, don't care. He's a dead man. Get your resignation ready, Dad. I'll need you to defend me in court."

"Son…"

"Stop!" Blaine's anxiety had reached an all new level. Santana and Jeff had been totally wrong about his hormones leveling off. "Will one of you please tell me what you're talking about?"

Sebastian took Blaine's hand, not only for emotional support but physical as well, then gave his dad a nod to tell Blaine the news. "Blaine, the OSMMPP got a call last night saying you were in danger. That you had found your soul mark match but he was abusing you and your parents had never accepted you're gay which is why they wouldn't intervene. He wanted the OSMMPP to get you away from Sebastian and award custody of you to his father…Burt Hummel."

As predicted, Blaine's knees gave out and he crumpled toward the floor. Sebastian and Xavier followed him down and waited for Blaine respond. It took longer than either was comfortable with. "Kurt?"

"Yes. He left his name, phone number and address expecting them to get back to him."

Sebastian tightened his hold but for the first time Blaine didn't feel safe. "What did they tell him?"

"They treated it as a prank call until Mr. Martin told his staff about the two of you this morning. It was too late. When he got blown off, Kurt went to the press…actually, a blog. JBI? He gave out your names, although the post is focused on you, Blaine. The real problem is mainstream news outlets are catching on. You have to get to Dalton before they come looking for you."

Instead of getting up, Blaine brought his legs to his body, curled into the fetus position and began to sob uncontrollably. "We should have never left Dalton yesterday. This is all my fault. I put us in danger. If something happens to you because of my selfishness, I will never forgive myself. I cared more about Kurt's feelings and the play than…" He had to stop and take a few deep breaths to stop hiccups. "I know he was upset but how could Kurt do this to us? To me?"

"I don't know" Xavier told him in an attempt to settle the boy "but Mr. Martin and his full department is on top of this."

"I know exactly why" Sebastian growled out while making a mental note to call Brittany ASAP. "He was god-awful as a minor character in the school play, Britt is going to kick his ass in the school election and the New Directions have self-imploded. He's got nothing for his NYADA application. So, he has to get his name out there…right? What better way than to attach himself to what's going to the biggest story in decades. He's going for fame through infamy." He looked at Blaine to see if he agreed but saw something else in his love's eyes…fear.

How had he not realized this?

"You're afraid the homophobes are going to hurt us…hurt you…again, aren't you? Blaine, is this the real reason you don't think you can be on Broadway?"

"Bas, Kurt was able to get to me yesterday with dozens of people keeping an eye out for me. What's going to happen when it's a bigot, or religious zealot or two boys with baseball bats?"

"Oh, Killer…"

It was obvious to Xavier the boys left a few things out. "I need one of you to tell me what's going on. I can't help you if I don't know the whole story,"

Sebastian began to say something but Blaine stopped him. "During my freshman year, I went to a Sadie Hawkins dance with a boy. We had the crap beaten out of us. It was the reason I went to Dalton the first time."

"Wait, two boys with baseball bats?"

"Yes"

For one of the only times in his life, Xavier Smythe was speechless. In everything he had thought of since Sebastian and Blaine showed him their soul marks, never once had he feared for their safety. The loss of anonymity…yes. Scientists wanting them for experimental reasons…yup, went there. But homophobes coming after them for being the first gay soul mates? Shit!

"Ok, you've got 5 minutes to get your stuff but when we get to Dalton you are both telling me everything…and I mean _EVERYTHING."_ Sebastian and Blaine each gave him a nod then the three lifted themselves off the floor.

 _*Ding Dong*_

The sound of the doorbell caused them all to jump. The only person Xavier was expecting was Mr. Martin, but not for a couple of hours. Events of the morning had him running behind. Neither Blaine or Sebastian were answering their phones so they wouldn't have invited anyone over. Blaine's friends wouldn't know this address and well-indoctrinated manners prevented any Dalton boy from coming over without a call announcing their intentions.

 _*Ding Dong*_

"Son, take Blaine to your room and lock the door."

* * *

Notes:

 _You+Me_ : Green, Dallas; Moore, Alecia 2014

One more chapter. I wanted to thank everyone for the positive comments I have received on this story. I know I have mentioned it before, but I was extremely wary of this prompt when it was assigned(?) during Seblaine Week 2018. I don't know if I would ever write another soul mate/mark fic but I'm glad I have this one.


	10. Home

**Summary:** A plan is put in place to get Sebastian and Blaine to Dalton after their news spreads.

 **Notes** : It might help to re-read the previous chapter as this is basically a continuation.

* * *

Xavier looked at the monitor but didn't recognize anyone on his front porch. However, if he had to guess, the two cheerleaders were Brittany and Santana. That didn't mean he was going to open the door without verifying. "How can I help you?" he asked through the intercom to no one in-particular.

"Mr. Smythe, my name is Will Schuester. I am, or was, Blaine's Glee advisor at McKinley. I have Brittany with me and she's extremely anxious to see Sebastian."

"And the others?"

Santana waved at the camera. "I'm Santana and this is Artie."

From what Xavier understood about Guides, Brittany and Santana's first instincts would be to protect the boys. He hadn't figured out what Blaine meant by Santana and Lima Heights but decided to go ahead and trust. "Please, come in" he said after unlocking the door. Brittany practically knocked him over, running toward the stairs. "Seb's room…" a squeal of _Sebby!_ told him it was pointless to continue. "Guess she found them."

"It's instinctual" Santana told him. "When I first connected with Blaine, I knew he was at the Lima Bean. Britt's connection with Seb is even stronger since Blaine didn't need me for long. At least that's what Jeff thinks." She lifted the bag she was carrying and asked "Which room is it? I have to give this to Blaine."

"Third door on the left. And Santana, Blaine does need you. Finding out Kurt…" Xavier stopped when the guys groaned and Santana got a look in her eyes which revealed everything he wanted to know about Lima Heights. She left without explanation but mumbling _That bitch Berry_.

"The girl playing Maria, Rachel Berry, is Kurt's best friend…" Before Will could finish, Xavier received a call from Mr. Martin so he excused himself. "Artie, how do you think Blaine's taking the news of Rachel's involvement?"

 ** _*CRASH*_**

"My guess would be not well, although that could have been Sebastian…or Santana." Artie tried to keep it light but he had spent a lot of time with Rachel and Blaine during play rehearsals. He knew how close they had become. The news would be devastating. "Hopefully hearing about the amount of trouble she and Kurt are in will help."

To say Kurt and Rachel were in trouble was a massive understatement.

" _I still can't believe you did this" Rachel hissed into Kurt's ear, trying not to be heard by the armed guard watching them._

" _I did it to protect Blaine from that…that…person."_

" _I meant, I can't believe you told the authorities I was the one who told you about Blaine and Sebastian being soul mates!"_

 _Any attempts to be quiet ended when Kurt screamed "You were the one who wanted to blackmail Santana with the information!"_

" _Don't pretend you did any of this out of love for Blaine, Kurt Hummel. He's about to be one of the most famous people in the world and you wanted to make sure you got your 15 minutes of fame!"_

" _Shut up!" The guard physically moved each of them to opposite ends of the room, then let out a sigh of relief when he saw reinforcements had arrived. "They're not taking advantage of their right to remain silent."_

Xavier's call from Mr. Martin not only got him up to date on what was happening with Kurt and Rachel, but why his visitors from McKinley were there. "So, I understand you have something for me to put on" he said prompting Artie to hand him a football jersey. "I can't believe I didn't notice you were wearing one."

"Well, it probably wasn't what you were focused on" Will said with an understanding smile. "We didn't think that you could have just worn one of Sebastian's blazers."

"Maybe 50 pounds ago" Sebastian joked as he entered the room wearing his Dalton uniform, followed by Santana and Brittany dragging in a protesting Blaine. The levity ended when they saw Xavier's expression. "Dad?"

"I just got off the phone with the OSMMPP. The major news agencies have your name, Blaine, and are outside of your house, McKinley and Dalton. Fortunately, Kurt said Sebastian's last name was Smith, not Smythe, buying us some time."

"My house?"

"Your parents are aware. Blaine, I don't know what this means but your father wanted you to know someone named Cooper is being escorted here by OSMMPP officials with specific orders to not let him speak to anyone." Sebastian ran and caught Blaine as the enormity of the situation had become too much. "Blaine?"

"I'm alright" Blaine smiled up at Sebastian while letting the others know as well. Will and Artie had yet to see the two of them together like this, free to express the love they shared as soul mates. Santana and Brittany went and stood next to them knowing how overwhelming the experience could be.

Sebastian kissed the top of his head and made a mental note of owing the girls a big gift for convincing Blaine to forgo the gel. "Are you sure? I know Cooper can be a lot to deal with."

Blaine nodded then turned to Xavier "You know that _Free Credit_ commercial you can't stand? The guy you call _The Annoying Idiot_ is my brother, Cooper."

"Why didn't you ever say anything about having a famous brother, Blainers?" Santana asked but it was clear she wasn't the only one who wondered.

"It might have had something to do with my ex's fanboy crush…" Blaine froze when he heard yelling from outside the house. "They found us."

Xavier nodded to Will, Artie and the girls who left to give them privacy. "No, that's our escort to Dalton. I'm pretty sure Santana and Brittany filled you boys in on how all hell broke loose in Lima while your phones were shut off. Did they tell you what happened after that?"

"No, B was too busy bitching about having to wear the guy Cheerio uniform."

"It's itchy" Blaine whined while adjusting himself.

"From everything I've been told, Santana called Jeff who called his parents who called the Head Master. A plan was worked out to get you guys into Dalton. There're 6 school buses in front of the house full of students in either McKinley football jerseys, Cheerio uniforms or Warblers."

"How?" Sebastian asked, knowing Blaine was just as confused as he was. "Dalton doesn't have school buses."

"The Warblers were able to get out of Dalton before the media swarmed in and met up with buses outside of town. There won't be as many of them as McKinley kids but enough to throw off any overzealous reporter. Now, don't be alarmed but Mr. Martin said he asked the Governor to activate the National Guard to keep the calm at Dalton once word gets out the two of you are indeed there. Do either of you have any questions before we go?"

"Um…I know this might sound petty with the uh, National Guard being called out and everything, but why do I have to wear a Cheerios uniform?"

"That was my idea, Young Burt Reynolds."

"Coach Sylvester?"

Artie, Santana, Brittany and the recently arrived Jeff stood behind Sue trying not to laugh as she inspected Blaine from head to toe. "Ever since I saw you channeling Mr. Tom _It's Not Unusual_ Jones while dancing with my Cheerios, I had been plotting scenarios to get you on my squad."

"You had?"

"Usted adorable, idiota inconsciente." Santana walked over and smacked Blaine on the ass. "You didn't notice this uniform fit perfectly?" she asked aloud then whispered "And so did the thong? I'm sure Seb will appreciate that one later."

"Santana!"

Blaine's embarrassment was ignored when Will came running in "We really need to get going."

"Dad, can Blaine and I have just one minute please?"

The tone of Sebastian's request was like a slap in the face for the others in the room. Suddenly, standing in front of everyone were two scared 16 year-old boys, not the first same-sex soul mates. In all the planning and scheming of how to get them to Dalton safely, what was most important had been forgotten…Blaine and Sebastian.

"You boys take as long as you need. We'll make it work."

Once they were alone, Sebastian led Blaine to the piano so he could play and settle his nerves. There was no doubt to what he would play.

 _You and me were always with each other_ _  
_ _Before we knew the others was ever there_ _  
_ _You and me we belong together_ _  
_ _Just like a breath needs the air_

They played through _You+Me_ twice before Blaine pulled his hands back and dropped his head onto Sebastian's shoulder. "Can't we just stay here forever?"

"We can. Say the word and I'll get my dad back in here and tell him to send everyone away."

"But they went to so much trouble to make sure we could get to Dalton when it's my fault we're not there in the first place."

Sebastian turned and made Blaine look at him "Listen to me Blaine Anderson-someday Smythe. Yes, initially you went to McKinley to find a way to not hurt Hummel but you also didn't want to let your friends down. And when you realized Hummel was a lost cause, you stayed and gave a brilliant performance. You were at McKinley not out of selfishness but because you have a huge, loving heart. You have to stop beating yourself up for this."

"But…"

"I'm not done. I want you to know I have enough self-esteem to be ok with the fact that the only people out there for me are my dad and Britt. I'm also pretty sure Britt is 50-50."

"What about the Warblers?"

"Let's pretend you didn't ask that question."

"They just don't know you like I do." Blaine pressed their foreheads together, settling in the silence until he smiled and asked "Blaine Anderson-someday Smythe, huh?"

" _Someday_ _a place for us"_ Sebastian gave him a kiss then stood up and held out his hand. " _Hold my hand and we're halfway there.."_

Blaine took his hand but surprisingly didn't finish the lyric. He didn't need to. There was already a place for them and he was finally ready to start his new life there with his soul mate.

"Sebastian, let's go home."

* * *

 ** _Soul Mates Handbook 2021_**

 ** _Blaine and Sebastian: Year 10_**

 ** _Hi, everyone. This is Blaine. For the last 10 years Sebastian and I have given a brief  
overview of our lives but this year I wanted to do something different. I wanted to give  
some advice I believe fits all couples not just soul mates. _**

_**Always encourage your partner to follow their dreams**_

 _ **I know it sounds simple but it's not. When Sebastian and I became soul mates, I was convinced  
I would never be able to live my dream of performing on Broadway. I didn't think producers, directors,  
other actors and audiences would see past "Blaine Anderson-soul mate" and allow me  
to become whatever character I was playing. But Sebastian wouldn't let me give up. **_

_**In fact, he was the one who found the solution.**_

 _ **For the last 2 years I (under the stage name of Devon Alexander) have been starring as Hedwig in the revival of Hedwig and the Angry Inch. The make-up and costume allowed me the freedom of anonymity. I would like to thank everyone involved in the production who kept my secret for as long as they did.  
You guys are amazing.**_

 _ **So, why am I telling you this now? Because I am giving up one dream for another.**_

 _ **Sebastian and I are going to be fathers.**_

 _ **This will be our last annual message for obvious reasons, but if you ever beat the  
1 in 3 billion odds and find your soul mark match, we will be there for you. **_

_**Good Luck**_

* * *

It took much longer than anticipated, but I enjoyed this version of Seblaine after my initial trepidation with the prompt of soul marks. Thanks to everyone who left a favorite or comment.

Usted adorable, idiota inconsciente: you adorable, oblivious idiot (Google Translates)


End file.
